


We Kissed Under the Moonlight

by purpl3_f7ow3r



Series: We Kissed Under the Moonlight Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, FxF, Lesbian Character, Love, No Lesbians Die, Nonbinary Character, POV Lesbian Character, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, girlxgirl, gxg, lesbian teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpl3_f7ow3r/pseuds/purpl3_f7ow3r
Summary: Claire Williams has been openly lesbian for what feels like her entire life.  Her parents accept her,  she doesn't get bullied that much,  she does well in school,  a dream.  But when her old bully Eloise Parker moves back to town things and feelings start to change.|| THIS STORY IS GXG |||| THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME HOMOPHOBIA |||| THIS STORY WILL ALSO HAVE SLURS LIKE DYKE AND FAGGOT |||| THIS STORY IS ALSO INSPIRED BY MY EXPERIENCE WITH COMING OUT ||
Relationships: Eloise and Claire (OC)
Series: We Kissed Under the Moonlight Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	We Kissed Under the Moonlight

Claire's POV  
Middle School 

"Ew get away from us you dyke!"

I heard Eloise cry out as I walked by her and her little group. I quickly walked away putting my head down. I couldn't understand why she was so rude to me. No one else at school was rude to me but why did it have to be her. I could care less about Kate, Emma, and Joey bullying me but why did it have to be Eloise. Eloise was just beautiful, smart, funny, but then boom homophobic. But oh well there are tons of other pretty girls at school that are nice. Like Sam, she's my best friend she's gorgeous. "Hey, Claire! Over here!" 

I quickly turn my head and walked over to my friend. "Yo Sam what's up!" I shout out excitedly. 

I met Sam in Kindergarten and we immediately became friends. We have been close ever since we even dated a bit in 5th grade. But that was a mistake we are so much better as friends. I listen closely to my friend excitedly talking about her new hobby. Sam constantly jumped between hobbies and would always obsess with them for a month and then pick a new hobby. What I really like about her it was always fun to listen to her ramble on and on. I quickly took a look at Sam's outfit. It was a pair of black jeans with a green hoodie. This has been the third day that she's worn that hoodie. While I can't judge cause it does make sense I just hope she just likes the outfit and nothing else. "Claire? Claire, did you zone out again?"I quickly snapped out of my thought and looked at my friend. 

Her eyebrows were furrowed, "Yea I'm sorry I zoned out again it's getting worse" I said apologetically. 

Sam smiled softly unfurrowing her eyebrows "Hey, it's okay you don't need to apologize! To sum up, what I said Wanna try to have a sleepover this weekend?" Sam said excitedly.

I smiled brightly whenever I and Sam had a sleepover we would always have fun. We used to play Pop Music on one of our Tablets and jump on Sams's trampoline. Sometimes during summer, we would get her hose and make it stay on the trampoline so we would one jump higher and two to cool off. But then her backyard started getting thorns and stickers. Now we normally go out to the sidewalk in front of her house and chalk the sidewalk with positive things while doing this we would talk and play music. We also like to just take walks around her neighborhood and just talk about the future. Sometimes we go to our old elementary school and play on the playground. Sometimes we go to a gas station that's near her house to get soda and ice cream. Eventually, though at night we would just play on our phones and watch videos. We also liked to talk about people from school nothing bad of course normally just our opinions on the people. 

"Sure! I'd love to sleepover I just have to ask my mom to see if she's fine with it," I said with a stupid big grin. 

My parents are divorced and have been for years and every weekend I go over to her house. I have a love-hate relationship with her though. We really don't hang out much she mainly just stays in her art room doing tons of crafts. I'm really close to my stepdad though we sometimes hang out and play video games. Normally though my mom never cared whatever I did my dad always wanted me to make sure I asked just in case. 

"What's up motherfuckers!" my friend Evelyn laughed out loudly.

She took a seat next to me setting her book-bag on the seat beside her. "Hey Eve," me and Sam I both said happily.

"We were planning on having a sleepover this weekend at Sam's house if you wanna come" I mentioned to her. 

Evelyn was a nice girl with a slim figure and long brown hair. She got good grades all the time and always knew how to entertain anyone. I've honestly never seen her not able to make someone laugh. 

"Sorry I can't come my parents are making me go to a stupid tennis game," she said with a frown 

"Thanks for the offer though!" she said happily with a smile. 

The school bell rang loudly and we all jumped up saying our goodbyes to each other and running off the class. I had Social Studies this period and it would be my favorite, but I had Eloise sitting right beside me. She made that class a living hell for me she will constantly call me names and try to get me in trouble. Luckily it was the shortest class of the day though and it was the last period. I sat down quickly in my seat and got all of my stuff out. Today's class went pretty quickly and for once Eloise didn't try anything drastic today. The only thing she did was call me a faggot at the end of class which I can handle. I remember when the whole school found out there were a lot of people who would call me slurs but it eventually stopped and only Eloise and her group called me them. After the final bell rang I quickly went to my locker and stood outside waiting for Sam. Me and Sam lived in Vine Grow a homeowners association that was small. Luckily, however, it was right next to the school so me and Sam would always walk home together. I waited for a couple of minutes but Sam never showed up so I eventually just walked home by myself. When I got home nothing really interesting happened. I watched TV, ate dinner, had a shower, and then went to bed. Going to bed was pretty easy for me but today I just couldn't sleep. So I did what almost everyone does and go on Instagram. And what I saw, it was the best news in the world. I was scrolling through Instagram stories and when I got to Eloise's it was a long paragraph explaining that next week she would be moving away to Georgia. I got probably more excited than I should've but I couldn't help it. The person who made my life living hell was moving states away. I was easily able to fall asleep after that and that's just what I did.   
____________________________________

Bonjour! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first book! It's been a work in progress for a while now and I'm so glad it's done. If you have any feedback please let me know so I can make future chapters better! Au revoir!


End file.
